


Snape Haz Kittenz

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Harry does something novel to defeat Voldemort.





	Snape Haz Kittenz

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Comment porn for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry_games/profile)[**snarry_games**](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry_games/), [this one](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/159389.html?thread=1717661#t1717661) from [](http://igtow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://igtow.livejournal.com/)**igtow** ’s interview.

** Snape Haz Kittenz **

"Right there... oh, fuck, yes... Sev'rus..."

" _Mrow_."

Snape lifted his head, making Harry curse and try to reach for his cock, forgetting for a moment he was tied to the bed.

"I ask again, must you have that damned beast here?"

"And where else am I going to keep Voldemort? If not here, someone will figure out how to reverse the Transfiguration." Harry thrust his hips up. "Can you please continue?"

With a long-suffering sigh, Snape bent to his task once again, bring Harry to a moaning, writhing crescendo, almost to climax...

" _Mrow_."

Without releasing Harry's cock, Snape grabbed his wand and unerringly cast the Killing Curse at the damned cat. It only tipped its head to one side, watching curiously.

He pulled his mouth from Harry once again -- once again making Harry curse a blue streak -- and snarled, "I will give you all the blow jobs you want for a month if you kill that damned cat."

"I'll drown it later, finish me now," Harry demanded.

Eyes on the cat, Snape finally brought Harry off and released him from the bed. The cat jumped up and crawled onto Harry's thighs, positioning itself between Snape and what he wanted.

"What about a cage without food and water, would it die then?"

Harry sighed and sat up, absently petting the cat. "No, _I_ have to kill it. And Voldemort is cute as a cat."

Snape met the red eyes of the cat and could have sworn it smirked.


End file.
